duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Super Gacharange Zone
ゾーン (Chō Gacharenji Zōn) |Dmwiki= Article }} Super Gacharange Zone is a gameplay zone introduced in DMRP-09 New Zone Was Born! Super GR and Orega Ora!!. Details It is a Private Zone that is considered to be separate from the main deck. At the start of a game, you must decide if you are using this zone. If you choose to use Super Gacharange, it must contain exactly 12 cards, with no more than 2 copies of a card with the same name (unless otherwise stated by card effect). It is shuffled at the beginning of the game. Currently, only cards with the Gacharange Creature card type may be put into this zone, and only certain cards and abilities (such as Orega Aura) are able to Gacharange Summon them into the battle zone. Whenever a Gacharange Creature is put into a zone other than the battle zone, they are returned to the bottom of this zone immediately afterward. Rulings Rulings *Q: What is the Super Gacharange Zone? **A: The Super Gacharange Zone is located next to the graveyard. The cards in this zone have white card backs. *Q: What happens to the Hyperspatial Zone when using the Super Gacharange Zone? **A: The Super Gacharange Zone and Hyperspatial Zone can be used simultaneously. If you are using both, place the Super Gacharange Zone next to the Hyperspatial Zone. *Q: What does the Super Gacharange Zone contain? **A: This zone is dedicated to gacharange creatures, and is shuffled at the start of the game and placed face down in the Super Gacharange Zone. You can have up to 2 copies of gacharange creatures with the same name, and you must have exactly 12 cards in it. The cards in the Super Gacharange Zone can't be drawn by any effect. *Q: What happens if I don't have any cards in the Super Gacharange Zone? **A: Nothing happens. The use of this zone is optional. *Q: What is a gacharange creature? **A: A gacharange creature is a creature with a white card back. It is placed face down in the Super Gacharange Zone. Unlike normal creatures, mana costs and names are written in the middle of the card. While in the battle zone, treat it like any other creature. *Q: How can I put gacharange creatures into the battle zone? **A: Gacharange creatures can only be summoned from the Super Gacharange Zone by Gacharange Summoning. When Gacharange Summoning, put the top card of the Super Gacharange Zone into the battle zone. The creature is treated as summoned and the mana cost is treated as paid. *Q: What happens if a gacharange creature leaves the battle zone? **A: When the gacharange creature is in a zone other than the battle zone, it returns to the bottom of the Super Gacharange Zone. This is a game rule. Gallery How to use Gacharange Zone|How to use the Gacharange Summon mechanic and the Gacharange Zone How to use Orega Aura|How to use Orega Aura Category:Zone